The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus with a function of creating HTML files using images, a method of creating album files in the imaging apparatus, and a storage medium that records method of creating the album files.
An electronic camera has been introduced, which is provided with functions of taking a picture to generate an image, sorting the images into separate folders by uses, and recording the sorted images. Further, another electronic camera has been available, which has a function of creating HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) files using images for displaying a list of all of the images.
In the conventional electronic camera having the function of creating HTML files, HTML files are created using previously photographed and retained images (a preview image, an original image or a photographed image), and images that are displayed in a list form in the HTML file are preview images and a chosen preview image is linked to an original photographed image, an enlarged view of which is displayed. Further in the conventional electronic camera, various types of HTML file (for instance, type 1 through type 4) are prepared for selection by a user to his or her liking, that is, some type of the HTML file is displayed on a menu screen to provide conditions for taking a picture, and other type is displayed for performing a slide show function. When the user selects a type of the HTML file, HTML file of the type selected by the user is created.
However, in the conventional electronic camera with the function of creating HTML files, when the function of creating HTML files is set, HTLM files are created from all of the images photographed by the user. Therefore, it is not allowed to create HTML files only for the images that the user chooses, and since HTLM file of all of the images will require a vast amount of memory, it will cause some trouble in storing or transmitting these files.
The extent that the user is allowed to reflect his or her intention to HTML file will be somewhat limited to selection of the type of HTML file, and the user is not allowed to create HTLM file to include an image to which his or her intention is reflected.
Further, the image to be linked with in HTLM file is the photographed image. Therefore, when thus created HTLM file is reviewed on a screen of a personal computer, if the photographed image includes a vast amount of data, such vast amount of data must be processed, requiring much time until the image appears on the screen. On the contrary, when a preview image is reviewed, only a little amount of data are processed, requiring not so much time till the preview image appears on the screen, but the image displayed on the screen is not so clear or sharp as the user wants, resulting in giving dissatisfaction to the user.